Half Priced Dango
by Shadow Itachi Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura need supervision for their date. Sasuke has a plan and it involves Itachi and Dango. Non-massacre AU, No powers. One-Shot. Strong Itachi


**A/N: Hello everyone. This will be a one-shot AU, Non-Massacre and will take place in the world of Ben-To. Those who don't know in Ben-To, customers who most would be called "Wolves" brawl for half priced bento boxes. Well here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Ben-To. All characters respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Asaura.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Do you think your parents will allow you to go?" Sasuke asked his pink haired girlfriend

"Only if we have some type of adult supervision" Sakura replied as she sighed

Sasuke and Sakura held hands as they exited a store, finishing their shopping in a near district. They passed a few people who seemed bruised and some were dripping blood which seemed that they has been in a previous fight or so. They walked near a convenience store called Hokeymart as a boy with black hair and light brown eyes accidently bumped into Sasuke.

"Ah, I'm really sorry" the boy said as he ran after a girl with red eyes and silver hair "Wait up, Yarizui-senpai!"

Sasuke didn't say anything as he just calmly ignored the boy but was about to call out to him as Sasuke noticed he had dropped a flyer of some sort. Sasuke looked at the flyer the boy had dropped as a smirk grew on his face as Sakura rose a brow.

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked curiously

"I think I found someone to accompany us" Sasuke replied as he folded the flyer and placed it in his pocket

Sasuke walked Sakura back home as they kissed and parted ways. Sasuke had a plan, a plan that will work, hopefully.

The next day, Sasuke awoke as he got ready for school. Once he was fully dressed, he walked into the dining room and sat next to his older brother who was wearing the same school uniform as him. They waited in silence as their father walked in and sat across his older brother at the dining table.

"Good morning, Itachi, Sasuke" said the father

"Good morning, father" the two brothers responded as their father began to read his newspaper

"Mikoto" the father called for his wife

"I'm coming, Fugaku" Mikoto responded as she entered the dining room carrying many plates

"Do you need help, Mother?" Itachi asked as he was about to stand

"Oh no, Itachi, it's perfectly fine" Mikoto replied as she set the plates on the table and sat next to her husband

"Thank you for the food" they said in unison as they began eating in silence

"I am pleased with both of your grades. It seems both of you are putting much work into your studies" Fugaku spoke up as the boys nodded "Sasuke, it's good that you're doing well, as you're in your first year, and Itachi this is your last year, so you must try your hardest so you can get a good education at a top college or University"

"Nii-san" Sasuke spoke up as his brother stood from his place at the table

"Yes?" Itachi asked

"Sakura and I, wish to go to the screening of the new horror film and the festival this weekend but her parents ask for some responsible supervision" Sasuke asked "The screening is tomorrow night as the festival is the day after"

"Sorry Sasuke, but-"

"If you do, I'll happily give you this flyer to where they will be having half off priced, freshly made Dango" said Sasuke as he held the flyer in between his fingers

Itachi has stopped dead in his tracks. He looked back at his little brother waving the flyer to his precious Dango. Itachi gained his composure as he set his plate in the sink and walked back as he stood next to his brother.

"Fine little brother, but Izumi is coming along as well" Itachi stated

Sasuke gave Itachi the flyer as he smirked in victory. Their parents both chuckled at how Sasuke had used Itachi's love for Dango to his advantage and gain the upper hand becoming victorious. Sasuke placed his plate in the sink as the two brothers grabbed their bags and left the house. Sasuke ran out of the yard as he ran towards Sakura's house who lived a couple of blocks away. Itachi sighed as he walked next door to Izumi's. Itachi stood at the door as he rang the doorbell and Izumi quickly opened the door.

"Itachi-kun!" said Izumi as she wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed him

"Good morning to you too, Izumi" said Itachi as he waved at her parents who were getting ready for work

Itachi and Izumi left her house as Itachi held her hand intertwining his fingers with hers. Izumi waved at Itachi's parents who were leaving the house for work. Itachi had been neighbors and a childhood friends with Izumi since they were really young. It was great that he could see her whenever he wanted, all he had to do was walk next door or talk to each other from their windows. Izumi smiled as they walked towards the school.

"This weekend, we are going on a double date with Sasuke and Sakura" Itachi said bluntly

"Really?! Where are we going?" Izumi asked excitedly

"We will go to the screening of the new horror film tomorrow night and then to the festival the day after" Itachi replied as Izumi smiled "Also, I'm going to the Hokeymart tonight"

"Hokeymart? Isn't that the convenience store at the border of the West and East?" Izumi asked as Itachi nodded and Izumi saw a flyer sticking out of his back pocket

"So this is why, you know sometimes I wonder and ask myself if you love Dango more than you love me" Izumi said as she was looking at the flyer and Itachi stopped

"Izumi" said Itachi as he grabbed her by the waist pulling her in close and he leaned forward, closer to her face "My love for you goes beyond anything and everything. It surpasses all including Dango"

They were standing near the entrance of the school as some underclassmen girls were watching from around the corner. Izumi blushed as Itachi pressed his lips onto hers and began their daily make out session as they ignored all those around them.

"Isn't is too early for you two to be sucking on each other's faces?" said a teacher with silver hair and had the bottom half of his face covered

"Ah! We are really sorry, Kakashi-sensei" said Izumi

"Itachi, Minato has work for you after school" said Kakashi as he walked past them reading his erotic book

"Kakashi-sensei, isn't it wrong to be reading your erotic books on school premises" said Itachi as Kakashi halted then continues once more "And tell the principle, that I will see him in his office"

Later that day after school was over and Itachi had finished his duties as Student Council President, he walked outside where Izumi who had finished her Cheerleading practice was waiting. It was getting dark as they left Konoha High, holding hands as they walked into the next district. They stopped at the intersection a two blocks away from the Hokeymart as they waited for the light to cross the street. As they waited they heard a caw and a crow flew above them before landing on Itachi's shoulder.

"Hello old friend" said Itachi as he petted the crow

"Seems like he knows what's about to happen" Izumi said as she laughed

Across the street with light brown hair, a maroon headband, and a pink shirt looked at the couple as he narrowed his eyes and they quickly widened as he finally recognized Itachi. The man ran as fast as he could to the Hokeymart as he arrived breathing heavily.

"Goatee, you ok?" asked Monk

"H-He's coming"

"Who's coming?" Yarizui asked

"T-The Crow" Goatee

"What?! The Crow is coming here?!" a large breasted blonde with glasses asked

"Are you sure?" asked the gray haired Kyou sisters

"Y-Yes"

"Um, who is Crow?" asked the boy with black hair from the day before

"Satou, the Crow is rumored to be one, if not the strongest Wolf even surpassing the Wizard" answered the blonde named Ayame

"Wait, I thought the Wizard was considered the strongest I both the West and East?" Satou asked

"There's a rumor that they have fought once before and Crow came out victorious but most say it's just a myth, a legend" said Yarizui "Since he rarely appears"

"So why is he coming here after so long?" the long haired Kyou asked

"What's the special today?" Ayame asked

"Fresh Dango" said Hana

"That's why" said the short haired Kyou

"What do you mean?" asked Hana "And who exactly is Crow?"

"The Crow is Itachi Uchiha, eldest son of the CEO of the Uchiha Company" answered a woman with long black hair and a bandana on her head

"Matsuba-san?! What are you doing here?" Satou asked

"The God of Discounts here was feeling bad and called me to fill in for an old friend" Matsuba answered

"That's not all, Itachi Uchiha is the Student Council President of Konoha High, rumored to have the highest grades ever recorded in the school's history" said the long haired Kyou

Matsuba left the group and walked into the faculty room as she patiently waited for the time to pass so she could do her part. Minutes later the doors to the Hokeymart opened as the group inside looked at the young man with long black hair tied in a low ponytail, charcoal eyes and wore the black Konoha High uniform who was accompanied by a girl with long brown hair, brown eyes with a mole under her right eye, she also wore the Konoha High uniform.

"That's him, that's Crow" Ayame whispered as Hana drooled and decided to add him to her 'Novel'

'Ice Witch, Beauty by the Lake, the President and Vice President of Sawaga High, both known as Orthus, and some new faces' Itachi thought as he watched them from the corner of his eye as he walked past the group and into the aisles with Izumi

"Looks like some Strong Wolves have gathered" said Izumi as she kissed Itachi "I'll be watching from the sidelines, good luck, Itachi-kun"

"Who's the girl?" Hana asked

"Izumi, Cheerleading Captain of Konoha High" said the short haired Kyou

The group separated as they stood in the aisles waiting for Matsuba to come out. Minutes later came out pushing a cart with freshly made Dango packed into four Dango sticks for each bento. She proceeded by adding the half off price sticker on the bento as she made her way back to the faculty room. They all waited and as soon as the doors closed shut, everyone ran towards the bento cart.

Itachi ran into the fighting crowd as he blocked a kick from a man and threw him into the guy behind him. Itachi then punched a man who was in his way in the gut as he kicked him into two other people. Itachi was getting closer to the Dango as he saw the Kyou sisters maneuver around him, one at each side as they launched themselves towards him using baskets as weapons, Itachi grabbed onto the inside of the baskets as he jumped dodging a hit from Ayame who was using chopsticks.

Itachi looked up as he saw Yarizui come at him from above as he was in midair, he lifted the long haired Kyou sister tossing her at Yarizui as he wrapped his legs around the head of the short haired Kyou sister and he spun using his weight and swung her at Ayame as he let go and they all collided as he landed on someone's face.

Itachi ducked an incoming kick and spun around kicking Satou's legs causing him to fall as Itachi grabbed Hana's shoulders, using her as support to jump over her and cause her to crash down onto Satou. As Itachi blocked a punch and elbowed the guy, Satou got back up and threw a punch which Itachi easily dodged as he grabbed his arm and leaped behind him sending Satou flying into the crowd.

Itachi jumped back successfully evading the uppercut that Ayame had thrown as Yarizui used Ayame as the decoy as she came from above leg lifted high about to kick drop Itachi but failed as Itachi managed to block the kick and he grabbed her leg sending her crashing into Ayame who was about to swing at him. Itachi then began to quickly dodge the punches from the Kyou sisters as he smacked their arms to the sides and grabbed their heads making them collide with each other. Hana tried sneaking around and grabbing a bento but was stopped by Itachi who flicked her on the forehead making her stumble back and fall as she rubbed her forehead.

Itachi was about to grab his precious Dango as someone grabbed his wrist. Itachi looked at the man with the dirty blonde hair, who he recognized as the Wizard, whose name was Yuu. Yuu smirked as he lifted Itachi into midair trying to toss him but Itachi kept a tight grip on Yuu's wrist pulling him along as Yuu threw a punch which Itachi dodged then kicked him off balance sending him into the group. Most of the other wolves smirked as they were about to witness two supposed colossal go at it.

Wizard landed safely on his feet as he smirked. Itachi didn't want to spend any more time than he already had as he finally decided to fight seriously. Itachi and Wizard threw punches and kicks at one another as they both dodged or blocked. Itachi found an opening as he punched Wizard in the gut causing him to lean forward as Itachi kneed him in the face sending him stumbling back as the others began to surround him.

Matsuba was secretly watching as she peeped from the double doors as she saw Satou and Yarizui go in for the take down but Itachi elbowed Satou in the face as he dodged Yarizui's punch causing her to accidently hit Satou as well as Itachi head butted her. Itachi then saw Wizard use their distraction as cover up for him to close in on Itachi but failed as Itachi leaped in the air dodging the punch aimed at him and kicked Wizard in the head sending him crashing into the floor as Ayame grabbed Itachi once he landed wrapping her legs around his head and tried tossing him using her weight but failed as Itachi kept a hold on her by the waist and slammed her into Hana.

Itachi looked at the Kyou sisters who were running for the Dango but Itachi used a man who was sent stumbling back by the sisters and jumped off of him as he landed in front of them as he hit them open palmed in the chest sending them falling back. Once again Wizard appeared in front of Itachi who punched him in the gut, Itachi saw Wizard about to knee him like he had done before but Itachi spun down and sent a kick into Wizard's jaw lifting him off the ground as Itachi quickly spun back up as he round house kicked Wizard into a few others.

Itachi looked around as most were struggling to get up as he turned around and walked towards the bento but someone grabbed him by the ankle. Itachi looked down as he saw the brunette with glasses, Hana, he crouched down as he poked her forehead as she loosened up her hold and he finally grabbed his precious Dango. The short haired Kyou sister was in midair heading towards Itachi but her eyes widened as she saw Itachi turn around already in possession of a bento.

'Dammit, I can't stop' she thought worriedly as she braced for impact but was surprised when Itachi had caught her bridal style

"Are you ok?" Itachi asked with a smile

"Y-Yes, thank you" she replied with a blush as Itachi let her down gently

"Tch, looks like I lost again, Itachi" said Wizard

"Yuu, you're not done fighting yet" Itachi stated as Wizard dodged a punch from Satou

"It was…nice, being able to fight you all" said Itachi as he walked over to Izumi who had her arms crossed and her cheek puffed out "What's wrong?"

"You got to see plenty of panties didn't you?!" Izumi asked causing the girls blush "And you carried the Vice President from Sawaga High bridal style too!"

"Izumi" said Itachi but she didn't listen

"Mou~, Itachi-kun baka" Izumi said as she was lifted off her feet "W-Wait, what are you doing?"

"You don't want me to carry you?" teased causing Izumi to blush

"I do but maybe later" Izumi said poking him on the forehead as he chuckled and set her down

Itachi went to the cashier and payed for his half priced fresh Dango as they walked out of the store. Itachi opened the bento as he gave a Dango stick to Izumi and one for himself as well. The crow appeared once more landing on Itachi's shoulders as Itachi fed the crow its own Dango stick as the others finished their fights.

"So why do they call him Crow exactly?" Hana asked

"Years ago at this same store they had Dango on special, that was the day I lost my first fight" Wizard stated

"Really?!" asked Satou

"Yup, I lost to him, Itachi Uchiha" Wizard answered "At first I thought he was some amateur dog but, as you all personally experienced he's more like an Alpha Wolf"

"So how does that explain his moniker?" Hana asked

"You see that crow on his shoulder" Wizard asked as they nodded "Well that crow snatched one of his Dango that night, years ago

Itachi and Izumi were on their way home as the crow flew off Itachi's shoulder and Izumi's parents called stating that they would be going out with Itachi's parents and they would come home very late.

"So our parents will be home extremely late, Sasuke is at Sakura's party and will come home late or not even bother to come home and spend the night" said Itachi as he leaned forward and whispered in Izumi's ear "That means, I have the house all to myself"

Izumi blushed madly as she knew what he was implying, it wouldn't be the first time they did it but it still caused her to bush and make her heart race. Itachi stood straight as he smirked as Izumi looked up at him and slowly nodded.

"It's my turn to show you what I have under my clothes tonight" Izumi replied seductively as she bit her lip and winked making Itachi blush

 **A/N: And there we go! Hope everyone liked it. I thought of it while I was watching Ben-To the other day which was good. Some of the rules for the Bento brawls are, every brawler must wait for the god of discounts to leave, if a brawler manages to get a bento for themselves they cannot be attacked, if two brawlers grab the same bento they must fight until one lets go, a brawler can only take one bento, brawlers should never do anything to cause a bento to spill, aside from that you can use any methods to get one even using chopsticks and baskets as weapons. I recommend the anime if you want a laugh and watch people beat the shit pout of each other for half priced bento.**


End file.
